


石榴

by SewardAtlas



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas
Summary: 沙利万为葛温德林剥一颗石榴。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 7





	石榴

沙利万为葛温德林剥一颗石榴。他的手指颀长，关节突出仿佛虬结的疤痕。大概是由于握剑或法杖的缘故，手掌与指腹的皮肤很粗糙，覆着灼伤的痕迹与茧，好像一张树皮。这样一双老练的手，剥石榴却灵巧又轻快，殷红的果实滚落到金质的盘中，很快磊成一座香甜的小山。即使是闲暇时间，葛温德林也正襟危坐，任凭石榴因为堆得太高而滚落，也不曾伸手去捡上一粒。从割下罪人耳朵的经过到骑士团的轶事，沙利万结束了勉强称得上述职的内容，圆滑地聊起闲话——语气简直称得上欢快。葛温德林比他年长，却过分纤细，有一种被包裹在绸缎中从未见过柴米油盐的死气。沙利万，身形高大、处事老练而果决，却在此时洋溢着青年人的某种感性。葛温德林欣赏这个青年人，几乎信任着他，仍然怀着些许出于无措的胆怯，容忍这位可靠的下属占用他的私人时间。在这王宫花园偏僻的一角，沙利万与他相隔一张小小的石质圆桌，他们的膝盖保持着稍有不慎便会碰在一起的微妙距离，葛温德林的双手交叠在那儿。沙利万剥完了那颗石榴，果实的外皮在他手掌上烧成灰。  
陛下。他轻快的口吻消失了。我好奇，神明不必依靠进食来保持温暖么？  
在太阳王冠之下，葛温德林的目光终于投注到了那一盘石榴上。他并不怀疑沙利万的所为于他有害，但在这个青年人面前进食给他一种可耻的错觉——仿佛他们亲昵到某种程度似的。那种感觉让他感到呼吸一滞。然而他的确过分冷淡，大约扫他的兴了。有所作为之人比其他骑士个性鲜明也是他应当容忍的一部分。  
是的，暗月之剑。他的回答仍然庄严，却隐含自己都难以察觉的颤音。神的力量与初火相联，食欲与凡人不同。  
但他仍然伸出右手，打算象征性地吃上一些石榴敷衍他——  
沙利万捉住他的手腕。葛温德林吃了一惊，猛地站起身，左手扫落了那盘石榴。金质的圆盘砸在地上发出一声闷响，殷红的果实滚落一地，有几粒则留在那张石桌上。  
放肆！葛温德林朝他吼叫，声音比他自己想象的还要惊慌，却缺乏威慑力。沙利万仍然擒着他纤细的手腕，不紧不慢地站起身，把葛温德林困在他的阴影与石桌之间。七条蛇发出恐吓的嘶嘶声，把地上的石榴碾碎，葛温德林能嗅到果实糜烂的甜香。  
陛下。沙利万的指腹抚过他的手腕，很柔和，却也紧密到不容许他挣脱。他的暗月骑士居高临下地直视他，即使他看不到葛温德林的眼睛，他也怀着与他目光相接的确信。  
您太瘦了。瘦到我害怕石榴籽刺伤您的喉咙。可即使那会让您疼痛，我也认为增加进食是对您有益的。但您把石榴打翻了。  
沙利万捡起桌上的一颗石榴，慢条斯理地把它抵在葛温德林的双唇之间。  
葛温德林的胸膛起伏像刚被捞上岸的溺水者，沙利万眼里的狂热让他心惊胆战、却又隐秘地感到初尝禁果的狂喜。骑士把王子放倒在那张石桌上，他能感到后背硌着一颗石榴，然后在他的喘息之间，果实被碾碎了。  
在那颗石榴之后是手指。沙利万仿佛极为严谨地要确保葛温德林将它吞入腹中，他的食指和中指柔和地滑过葛温德林的舌头，离开时爱抚他的上颚。手指因为剥石榴而染上甜味，葛温德林本能地把舌面贴上去，甚至在手指抽离口腔的时候都没能闭上嘴。沙利万的身体压上来，体温比他高，也比他更有力。他的黑发垂在葛温德林的脸颊上，用那双黑眼睛打量小王子泛红的鼻尖、湿润的嘴唇，最后停留在他双眼的位置。  
陛下，您能容忍我的僭越到什么程度？这话听起来大逆不道，可当他的嘴唇在葛温德林上方毫厘之间翕动，听起来只像是调情。  
葛温德林一句话也说不出来。  
如果您没能在恢复神智之后取下我的脑袋，沙利万压得更近，近到葛温德林能感觉到他下身的硬物——我今晚要看看您的眼睛。


End file.
